


We Are Connected

by ayakadear



Category: Deltarune (Video Game), Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fan Characters, Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Maybe KrisxRalsei, Multi, Other, SOUL of Perseverance, hinted romance - Freeform, slight romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 20:55:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18156935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayakadear/pseuds/ayakadear
Summary: "I don't know which world I belong to..."Falling between worlds is a confusing thing. For Charalin though, such a feat should seem normal.But something about this world seem familar.





	We Are Connected

~ Deltarune and Undertale both belong to Toby Fox. All I own is Charalin and the art. ~

Charalin was Frisk's companion throughout the Underground. Through many resets they'd stayed by each others side. With Frisk's soul of determination she could save and RESET at will, among other things. Charalin soul was one of perseverance, she could also save and RESET but it all took a toll on her.

-

" _Frisk my soul!" Charalin frantically shouted at her friend, both had just woken up on the yellow flower bed after a RESET._

_"What's wrong with it?" Frisk questioned curiously. Walking in front of her friend so she could see what all the fuss was about. Upon arrival Frisk froze, her eyes widening slightly._

_A faint crack made it's way through the middle of Charalin's soul._

_"I told you I shouldn't be the one to reset." She snapped at Frisk but her voice lacked any resentment._

_Frisk had convinced her to try RESETting this time. Hesitantly the persevered girl agreed. She knew what reset done and was curious as to why someone with her soul could do such a thing. Though she felt the dangers in the back of her mind she continued on._

_"Look Charalin I'm sorry. I promise you won't have to reset again okay. I'll do it." Frisk promised as she took the hands of her friend. Charalin only nodded as a reply and stood up, letting her soul float back into her chest. Frisk walked on ahead, leading the way like always. "_

_Why do we even need to reset..."_

_-_

Now Charalin caught up to her friend. Just outside the Judgement Hall. This was the second Genocide timeline to ever happen. Even though one had only come before this Charalin remember it perfectly. One memory in particular is her place of death. Right where they stand.

"Frisk please yo-" Charalin got ready to give the same speech as before but this time something was different.

Instead of Frisk considering what she had to say before inevitably killing her she just walked into the Judgement Hall. Charalin stood there in confusion for a second before chasing after her.

"Frisk wa-" Once again she was rudely cut off. Frisk grabbed ahold of the hand Charalin was reaching out with, getting a tight grasp on her wrist.

"Stop calling me Frisk!" Her voice demanded. It was like Frisk's voice but something seemed off about it.

Charalin looked up. Letting her purple eyes connect with what she thought would be maroon ones. But now with her har completely away from her eyes Charalin could see they were now a ruby red. Her eyes quickly wander to look her Frisk' shoulder and caught sight of Sans. For a brief moment the two made eye contact and Charalin, to the best of her able, nudged her head towards the Throne Room door. Sans, obviously noticing her subtle but panicked movements, disappeared in a flash of blue. Heading for the Throne Room.

"Who are you then?" Charalin finally questioned, trying to loosen Frisk's grip but to no avail.

"I have no time for your pointless questions! All I need is your help." Just as she was about to start asking questions again all words died on her tongue. Frisk has summoned the RESET button and was pulling her hand towards it.

"Stop!" She screeched as her seemingly possessed friend pulled her closer and closer. Until their hand hovered above it.

"Just stay still Charalin. I only need you to press it with me."

The voice of her friend was becoming less like Frisk and more demonic by the second. All Charalin could do was shake her head. This girl was much stronger than her so there was no point in pulling away. But as soon as the struggle started it came to an end.

With both hands hitting the RESET button.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya. I’m now posting this story here. The first two chapters are both in the range of 600-700 words but the third - and after that - will be longer.


End file.
